Nosgoth's Curse
by SpitFlamez
Summary: Nosgoth has never experienced the evil of me before...
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer:I dont own any of this,and if I did I would laugh at you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death,it had released him,but was it enough?  
  
  
  
Raziel watched through his decayed eyes as his little brother was ridden from the Cathedral's walls,as Zephon's soul detached from it's body and swayed around in the moist air.He grabbed his clan banner from his upper jaw,pulled it open,and sucked in the glistening spirit,a sudden charge of energy erupted as the soul touched Raziel's battered skin.His brother's soul ridden body was too greusome to look at,Raziel backed away in disgust,only to be turned back by a few Zephonim.He looked for a weapon,anything to attack the pitiful beings with,but nothing...not even his reaver,being wounded by his brother's piercing claws,it could not manifest iself no longer.A groaning sound from behind,then the smell of a burning corpse rushed through Raziel's empty nostrils,sickening him even further,an egg had squeezed it's way from Zephon's egg sac.  
  
  
  
The mustard colored egg cracked,releasing nausiating gas,and taking away whatever was left of Raziel's conciousness.What seemed like hours later,Raziel awoke strapped to a cavern wall by rusted chains,the sound of trickling water could be heard nearby.  
  
Three vampires leaped upon the ledge,they all snarled at him.One finally spoke with a growl "Who art thou?What has becometh of thy clan?" Raziel could understand there old english accent,and how did they know he once had a clan?The vampire turned back to face his comrades,barked something too fast for Raziel to understand.Raziel could see the vampires symbol,it wasn't foreign,it was his.  
  
  
  
The vampies looked back at Raziel,he spoke in a raspy voice "I am Raziel,leader of your clan"All they did was laugh,they then stopped abrubtly growled "Thou's traitory haseth been spoketh of throught all of Nosgoth.Thou shall be cast in the lake,to befall thou's fate once more" The vampires quickly unchained Raziel,who looked around for a weapon to attack with,but nothing was found.The vampies yanked Raziels arms,making him follow them,eventually stopping at a lake,filling the ravine with water.A destroyed lighthouse lay at the mouth,Raziel closed his decayed eyes as they tossed him down,nearer and nearer to the acidic water.He knew his fate,but did not abide by it,he shifted his form to the spirit plane,landing in the now dry riverbed. 


	2. The Three Wisemen

Disclaimer:No,I dont own any of the peoples cept me and my friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raziel quickly switched back to the materila relam,after jumping up many cliffs.Three figures in shorts,and t-shirts,all with black spikey hair,and one had an earing stepped up to Raziel,the one with the earing spoke...  
  
SpitFlamez:Sup?What are you doing here?  
  
Raziel:I should say the same,why didn't my kin tear you apart?Have they lost their vampiric nature?  
  
Spitflamez:Nope,I just promised them Mountain Dews,and they listened to me.  
  
Raziel:What is a Mountian Dew?  
  
Tall dude in darkness:Your momma,thats what.  
  
He did not stand for that,Raziel quickly unleashed his reaver and dashed after Mike.After tripped and starting a vampire mosh pit,Spitflamez and Chris started laughing as Raziel's kin started beating him up.SfZ pulled out a gameboy color and started playing.Chris organized his Pokemon cards,until Razile fell on him.Chris got mad,Raziel got mad,and SfZ pulled out popcorn and Slurpies.  
  
Chris:Those cost me a months pay!  
  
Raziel:you will pay mongrel!I shall go and get my girlfriend,she shall destroy you!  
  
Chris:you got a girlfriend,twiggy?  
  
Raziel:Twiggy?That is the best you can come up with?  
  
SfZ:Shu'Up Raziel,your precious girl is prolly Ariel.  
  
Everyone cept Raz laughs  
  
Mike:Hey Matt,or Spitflamez,whatever,who is his girfriend?  
  
Matt:well,if the fanfics i've read are correct,Guardian of Tears.  
  
Mike:Who the fricken frick is that?  
  
Matt shrugs shoulders  
  
Chris:I know people that like Raziel,and thier girls.Maybe Raz will like them?  
  
Raziel:Have you damned imbicils forgot I was here?  
  
Matt pushes raz off the cliff,into the water  
  
Matt:Now where was I?Oh yeah,Are plan to torment Nosgoth until Kain surrenders!  
  
Everyone cept Raz chuckles evily 


	3. Marijuanna Mayhem

Disclaimer:I don't own anything,Duh.  
  
  
  
We last left off where Raziel was shoved into the Spirit Realm.Matt,Mike,and Chris were all planning to introduce Nosgoth to Final Fantasy and smoking....  
  
  
  
Matt,Mike,and Chris were walking to the Pillars of Nosgoth to meet up with Kain,unfortunetly,the gates were locked.  
  
Matt bangs into the door,Chris throws rocks at it,and Mike just sits their smoking.  
  
Matt:Damn You Door!Open!  
  
Chris:Was wrong with this thing!  
  
Just then,Raziel shifted into the Material Realm past the gate.  
  
Raziel:Neeneer Neeneer Neeneer!You can't get in here!  
  
Matt:Let me in and I'll give you a dollar.  
  
Raziel:Um,....ok.  
  
Raziel opens the gates,and Mike stands up.He gives a Jay to Raziel,and Raziel gets high.  
  
Mike:Cool,isnt it.  
  
Raziel:Wooaahhh,Im starting to float!  
  
Raziel:flys up,but hits his head on the ceiling,he falls down and pukes all over Matt.  
  
Matt:Ewww!Gross,what the hell are you puking!??!?!You have no stomach!  
  
Chris:Ewww!Dude,thats wierd!  
  
Mike dummy smacks Raziel and then lifts him by his hair and drags him to the throne room.Matt wipes himself off then follows,Chris jsut waits there,and starts to play Gameboy with a Dumahim.  
  
Matt:Hey Raz?Can you take us to see Rahab?Im in the mood for Sushi.  
  
Raziel scoffs,and Mike licks his lips,then yanks on Raziel's hair.  
  
Mike:What about Dumah?I could go for a vamp popsicle right about now.  
  
Matt:Was about Turel?  
  
Raziel:Um,hehehe.Turel,who's that?  
  
Raziel pays Matt lots of money to never say Turel again.Matt counts the money then tells all of Nosgoth that Turel and the Preistess have fled,Every vamp goes off in search for Turel.  
  
Chris:Hey you stupid vampire!Gimme back my gameboy!Get back hereeee,must find Turelllllllll.  
  
Chris gets brain-washed,and Matt,Mike,and Raz(DON'T CALL ME THAT!) are off to see Kain,they knock on the chamber's doors,and Raziel finally opens them up.  
  
Kain:Hello Raz-,who are they?  
  
Matt:Wassup Kain,we're from a galaxy not that far away,and we come to give you this.  
  
Matt hands Kain a Jay,and Kain gets high,filling the Dark Eden's smokestack with Pot Smoke,every vamp is high.  
  
Mickey Mouse:Huh,were am I?Must be the wrong set,uh oh...!  
  
Mickey Mouse is eaten by the high Dumahim,a faint cry of "YYYAAAAHHH!!" is heard in the background.  
  
Matt,Mike,Kain and Raziel all start to walk towards the Chronoplast chamber,they open the portal,but the time-streamer isnt there,so they just walk into a portal,sending them to Matt's house,where a bunch of Soul Reaver fans are waiting....  
  
Meanwhile,back in Nosgoth.....  
  
Chris:Must find Turel,must find Turel,must find Terul.Huh?Who the hell's Terul?Uhh,nevermind,oh yeah,Must Find Turel....  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
So,how's Chris gonna make it out in time?And what horrers await for Kain and Raziel,tune in next time for Capter 4 "Final Fantasy Forever!" 


	4. Final Fantasy Forever!

Disclaimer:If you don't know it by now,then you should really look up more often...  
  
  
  
We last left off Raziel,Matt,Mike,and Kain to the Cronoplast Chamber,were Kain took them to Matt's house....  
  
  
  
Chuck:Woohoo!Kain's in the House!Raziel's here too!  
  
Matt:Shut up Chuck,hehe.Up-Chuck.I made a joke,hehehe.  
  
Mike:woah,,,,,Kain..whats THAT!  
  
Kain looks over at Mike,pointing to the most ugliest thing you have ever seen,Stacie Bower.Kain pukes all over the floor,and Matt's mother cleans it up.  
  
Mat's Mom:You really should be more careful Matthew.  
  
Matt:DON'T CALL ME MATTHEW!!!and what are you doing here?!?!??  
  
Matt's Mom waves bye,then drives home in her Mini-Van*shudders*Kain pulls out the Soul Reaver,Raziel the wraith blade,and they all walk over to Stacie.  
  
Matt:Hey King Crack Whore,what are you doing here?  
  
Stacie bites into here Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super Size Big- Steak-Cheese-Burger-Turkey-Mac,then starts to to talk,making peices of food fly on to Raziel,so he chops her up,then feeds her to the Sluaghs.(How the slaughs got here,nobody knows)  
  
Mike:Hey,where's Chris?  
  
Matt:i don't know  
  
Kain:Maybe he went with the vampire kin to find Turel..  
  
Chuck:Huh,who's Turel?Oh yeah,the lost brotha.  
  
Turon:Wassup Dog!What ya'all doin here?You,it's my vampire homie Kain!Wassup my brotha?  
  
Kain gives Turon a high three,chopping off his hand,and suck's all Turon's blood.  
  
Kenny:Hey Mattfat,what are you doing here?  
  
Matt:It's my house you prick.  
  
Matt gets very mad,grabs the Soul Reaver and decapitates Kenny.Then give's Kain the blood and Raziel the skin,of course,Raziel is too stupid to know what to do with it.So he feed it to the Sluaghs.  
  
Turel:Wow,cool party Matt.  
  
Everybody but Turel startes wide-eyed at him,then traps him with nets and baseball bats.  
  
Chris:TUREL!!I FOUND YOU!!!(Grabs Turel and takes photos)Im gonna be rich,im gonna be rich!  
  
Everybody takes pictures of Turel  
  
Chris:Damn free camera booths...  
  
Matt starts up his playstation and plays Final Fantasy 10,Raziel and Kain watch  
  
Kain:Whats that?  
  
Matt:Final Fantasy ten,wanna play?  
  
Raziel:Hey!Me first (pouts)  
  
Kain and Raziel fight over the controller until i pop in Final Fantasy 7 on my comp,then Raziel and Kain play the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning, Matt,Mike,Chris,Kain,Turel,Raziel,and Chuck are all stoned....,they get up,and walk outside.Matt thinks they should go to Randy's house,so he can get revenge,the stoner's way...  
  
-------------------  
  
Tune in the next time for "Raziel meets Randy the Pimp" 


	5. Raziel meets Randy the Pimp

Disclaimer:WHAT DO YOU THINK!!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!!?!?I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
  
  
Turel,Raziel,Kain,Matt and his friends all are going to meet Randy,Matt's arch foe.They're all high,and are loose at Randy's house...  
  
Randy:Matt!!Why did you bring your stupid friends!Im gonna shove my shiny shoe up your friggen ass!  
  
Matt:Shut up Randy  
  
Monica(Randys -----):Hey,don't talk to him like that!  
  
Matt gets very angery,and him he shoves Monica down Randy's stairs.Randy get's mad....  
  
Randy:HEY!!!You never push a girl!  
  
Randy and Matt start fighting,resulting in Matt getting thrown out the window.  
  
Turel:Hey,don't talk to Matt like that!um,where did you go?  
  
Turel stumbles down the stairs and on top of Monica  
  
Monica:*giggle giggle*  
  
Kain:Randy,you shall,um*whispers to Raziel*whats my line?  
  
Raziel:Die Randy!  
  
Raziel swings the Soul Reaver around,running in to countless girls,chopping them up.He finally runs into Randy,and chops his ---- off.Then Randy kills himself,not having his "Secret Weapon".  
  
Matt walks back in the house,calls for his friends,and the all start spraying the house with cheeze wiz and mustard until it was gone.Turel finally gets off Monica,and they all walk out.  
  
Matt:Now,It's off to Kenny's house!But first.....  
  
Matt hands Monica a jay,and she gets high,then they all set off to get Kenny....  
  
--------------------  
  
Wow,that was short.Oh well,after we get Kenny,we'll head back to Nosgoth,no we haven't forgotten about it.... 


	6. Wierd Travels......

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these character's.either god or Edios does.  
  
  
  
Matt,Mike,Chris,Kain,Raziel,Turel,Monica,and Chuck are now going to get Mike's foe,Kenny.Matt has a CD player,Mike is talking to his girlfriend on thier cell,and Chris is playing Poke'mon cards with Monica,and Kain,and Turel and Raziel are talking about stuff.  
  
Matt:*singing*Well the FCC won't let me be,or let me be me,so let me see,try to shut me down on MtV,but it feels so empty without me!  
  
Mike:No Jessica,your new clothes look fine,no..you don't look fat,you don't have a zit...  
  
Chris:HA!I defeated your Charizard Monica!Yo,Turel,your losing,are you even trying?  
  
Kain:Huh?I remenber killing some of these,what are they called?,pokemon somewhere....  
  
Monica:Dang!I lost my cell phone,my CD player,what's next.my dignity.  
  
Everyone except Monica:MMMM HHHMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Matt:BAWITABA da bang da bang diggie diggie diggie set the buggie,set on,drop the buggie,MY NAME IS KKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD!!!!  
  
Mike:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris,Kain,and Raziel all stop covering their ears and shake their heads.Chris dummie smacks Matt,then they all finally go to sleep because Matt went deaf.The next morning Matt regained his hearing,Monica and Chris have become VERY good friends,and Mike has been dumped,then retaken twice.Turel and Raziel made up their differences,and Kain got a cramp.....  
  
Kain:Oww!My leg hurts!!!!!!  
  
Raziel:Shut up Kain!  
  
Kain:But it hurts!!!!!!!!Owie owie owie!!!!  
  
Turel:Please father,shut your trap!  
  
Kain:Hmmph!  
  
Matt:So,lets go to Kenny's house...  
  
Mike,Matt and Co. all walk over to Kennys house and set it on fire with flaming hershey bars...meanwhile Kenny comes screaming out..  
  
Kenny:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!My twin was killed two chapters ago,and now I guess they have come for me!!!!!  
  
Mike:Ding ding ding,Turel tell him what he's won!  
  
Turel:Hehehe,eternal damnnation!  
  
Turel summons the sunlight glyph,everybody but kenny puts on sunglasses,and Kenny burns away along with his house....  
  
So Kain,Raziel,Matt,Mike and thier friends all wonder where Chuck went,then went to search for him in Nosgoth....  
  
Hours later,they still haven't found him,and Matt painted half of the clan territory's black("It's More Gothic!"),and they searched for Chuck in Rahabs territory.For the first time in weeks,the Elder God spoke....  
  
Elder God:WWWWWAAAZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone:WWWWWWAAAAZZZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------  
  
So,whats the Elder God want?Where's Chuck?And what will Rahab do when he is introduced to Majiuanna.... 


	7. The Cliffhanger,and the Sequel Begins*bu...

Disclaime...in alien language!:booo opo bebebe didy be bo be bop,DIBUTO UBOMINOSDORINGASGH!  
  
  
  
Lost off Raziel,Kain,Matt,and Co. are wandering off in search of Chuck,who is somewhere in Rahab's territory...  
  
Elder God:ZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............ENOUGH!Raziel, be careful as you have not lost your vampirirc weakness to water,and this Abbey is half-drowned in it's acidic touch.  
  
Raziel:Oh wow,you seem to know everything don't you?Why don't,why don't you just shut up for a minute?  
  
Elder God:But-But-But...WWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!*sniffles*  
  
So the Elder God has ran home to snuggle with Mr.Lambie-Poo and called for a vacation,Turel is in denial,Kain is lost,Mike meets a girl,and Chris and Monica find an empty closet...  
  
  
  
Turel:Hey Matt,where going to find Chuck,arent we?  
  
Matt:Um,I guess So...  
  
Turel:YES WE WILL  
  
Matt:(Dummie Smacks Turel)  
  
Raziel has found Rahab,Matt sits on the lowest pillar and watches,Chris and Monica hightened their "friendship",and Turel has been in a feeble postition in the Fire Forge with Kain.Matt finds Chuck hiding out in a window behind Rahab,with more weed!  
  
Chuck:Hey Rahab catch!  
  
Rahab:*suck*whats thi-wwwwwoooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
So Rahab flew up so high that he melted,and everyone was treated to Shushi!  
  
Raziel:*Gobble Gobble*  
  
Matt:Hey Raziel where is all that going?  
  
Raziel:Huh?*Looks Down*AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
So Raziel goes off to ask Dumah for some Slim-Fast,Kain and Turel get so bored they quit the story,but they really got eaten by Rahabim!Matt,Mike,Chuck,and Chris all wonder what to do with them selves once again.....  
  
Mike:So,what do you wanna do today?  
  
Matt:Lets do SOMETHING!Im actually starting to think!  
  
Everyone looks at Matt for 4 mintues,then they all laugh.Raziel doesn't come back,but the elder god does..  
  
Elder God:Raziel's been killed!  
  
Matt:Yah,twice now,duh  
  
Elder God:Well now he's been killed again!He's at my chambers,I'll take you!!!  
  
So,they all get transported to the Elder's Chambers,were Raziels head lay on the floor.  
  
Matt:Oh Shit  
  
Elder God:I shall take you back to before he died....but it shall be really freaky...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Raziel is dead,the Elder God has taken the gang to the time of Raziel before his demise..Matt's gotten serious,and meets up with Raziel in the next Installment "The Lost Brotha",my other story,and don't forget the prequel,"Dark Eden Middle School"! 


End file.
